1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to beverage covers and in particular to beverage covers distributed as part of promotional efforts. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a distinctive and memorable beverage cover which may be distributed as part of a promotional effort to reinforce the promotional message while providing recipients with a source of amusement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage covers, particularly those comprising an insulating sleeve of the type generally referred to a "coozies" or "Koozies," are frequently distributed as part of promotional efforts for concerts, sporting events, movies, radio stations, and other aspects of the entertainment industry. The practice has become so common, however, and beverage covers so widely available for small costs, that the distinctiveness of the beverage covers as a promotional item has been lost. Retention of the promotional message relating to the beverage covers is thus substantially reduced.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a distinctive beverage cover which reinforces retention of a promotional message when distributed. It would further be advantageous if the beverage cover provided a source of amusement or entertainment to recipients.